sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Getting Started Starting the server isn't necessarily the easiest experience you may come across. However there are ways to get going, so don't worry! We're going to try to keep this as up to date as possible to help you get going. '''Handling Money/Early Purchases''' '''NPC Merchants are a trap''' ::: It is an easy mistake to do to try to buy items from NPC merchants, at the current time there aren't many items that would be advisable to buy from them. The following items are something worthwhile investing in: ::: 1) Healing Kits, minor healing potions (Great Bazaar) ::: 2) Tattoos (Hive Ward) ''Special note: If playing a race without damage reduction, buy a tattoo of resilience early, it is 300 gold pieces, and increases your survivability a lot.'' ::: 3) Henchmen (Hive Ward) ''Level 5 thug can get you through early challenges with minimal work from you. Costs around 800 gold pieces, very much a worthy investment.'' ::: 4) Buffs (Great Bazaar) ''Tarion Tannebrin sells buffs, they can help you to a start.'' '''PC Merchants are your friends''' ::: Sigil City of Doors (SCoD) economy revolves largely around player merchants. They will offer you much better prices than NPCs will, to both ways. Although few player merchants will wish to purchase items that nobody wants, those things you may just as well sell to NPCs, 300gp is better than none. ::: Don't be afraid to ask prices on items, worst case you'll at least get a tangible goal to work on. Or you can try to make alternative deals. Most merchants will give value to roleplay, so it's a good way to try to work on the prices and not just treat the player characters as item vending machines. '''Gold Spending Philosophy''' ::: Sometimes you may feel like spending all your savings to buying just the best of the best items. That can be a mistake however. Several weaker items can add up to greater benefits than single great item. And you will be getting more gold regardless, so initially you might want to aim to get the best short term benefit. After all, what you want is to get reliable way to gather more gold for now, not get all the end game items. You'll have time for that, don't worry. '''Assessing your characters strengths/weaknesses''' ::: One of the biggest issues is to understand what your character is good at and what they are bad at, not to mention the strategies of your character. Three means of survival: ::: 1) Avoiding getting hit. (AC, concealment, miss-chances, DR...) ::: 2) Keeping out of the striking range. (ranged weapons, hiding, invisibility, traps, fast movement, summons, feats to avoid attacks of opportunity...) ::: 3) Being able to take beating. (hit points) ::: Out of this list the #3 should be your absolutely last resort. If you take a lot of beating, it means you are in threat of dying fast, even if you have a lot of hit points. As obvious as it sounds, the less damage you take, the better you are inevitably performing... if you can avoid it, avoid resorting to hit points, but do not neglect them entirely either since they are your last line of defense when #1 and #2 fails you. ::: The type of class you picked tends to revolve around a certain role in combat, acknowledge and play in the theme of this if you aren't familiar with the class. It works surprisingly well if you don't try to play it as something it is not. '''Where to go now?''' This isn't the only way to do things, but for your first experience, might as well get comfy with at least one way, and explore onward next time. You'll likely find many interesting things that may spark up new characters in near future anyway! '''Great Bazaar/Market Sewers''' It might be very tempting to leave the Great Bazaar or the tunnels beneath quick, but it is advisable to instead do some of these quests first, some will be ever on going quests such as rune or book collections, and some will be fulfilled later on the line. Try to filfill as many as you can before moving on to the Clerks Ward, from where to head to the Hive Ward, and then you're ready for some Under Sigil finally! '''Marroweater''' '''Esmeralda the Gray''' '''Fat Candle''' '''Chirpers''' '''The Flame Pits''' '''The Office of Vermin Control''' '''Zakk's Corpse Curing''' '''Layla the Herbalist''' '''Clerks Ward''' '''Toby the Mad''' '''Graydon Riddlemaker''' '''Lobby Attendant''' '''Ulbart the Unlucky''' '''Eloise''' '''Lahar''' '''Hive Ward''' While you are here, you might look into Resilient tattoo or henchmen, especially if you are a typically weaker class such as rogue or wizard whom usually struggle in the beginning. '''Tcetisoax the Xaositect''' '''Under Sigil''' This is a location you should head to last, though you have gained quests to enter here much sooner already, don't worry! You'll get your share of fight soon enough! Don't forget to grab Thought Taker and Laylas quests before heading down here! '''Whistling Stonehead'''